Days of Salvation
by KazeLikeTheWind
Summary: Natsuki Kuga is a recent transfer to Fuuka Military Arts Academy, an aspiring gun mechanic with big dreams but little social life. Unfortunately for her, being a regular motorcycle rider has attracted the attention of Shizuru Fujino, leader of the biker group "Hime Stars." All she wanted was to earn her degree, but from the looks of it, it's going to be a long ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just your friendly reminder that I, Kaze, do not own Mai-hime. (Sadly.)**

**Summary: **Natsuki Kuga is a recent transfer to Fuuka Military Arts Academy, an aspiring gun mechanic with big dreams but little social life. Unfortunately for her, being a regular motorcycle rider has attracted the attention of Shizuru Fujino, leader of the biker group "Hime Stars." All she wanted was to earn her degree, but from the looks of it, it's going to be a long ride. **  
**

(MaiHime)(MaiHime)

_Adjust the clutch to one, and ease on the throttle. Don't push it forward, let the bike do the work for you. There you go, nice and easy now.  
_Wind gently blew in the open window, causing the sleeping figure to subconsciously pull the baby blue blanket over her shoulders. Long, raven blue hair took to the breeze. _It's okay, this is your first time. Don't get so down on yourself, you'll get better with practice. _

Hands reached out as if grabbing at the handles of something, but instead settled for a disregarded pillow on the edge of the small bed.  
"But Dad..." Natsuki whimpered in her sleep, shivering from the wind. Emerald eyes slowly opened, confusion touching the beauties face as to why sunlight was in her room. And as to why her window was open. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline at the thought of someone breaking into her home, she reached under her bed and pulled out a old fashioned, wood baseball bat. Completely spacing on the fact she was in nothing but a sports bra and boxer briefs, she edged towards her door ever so slowly.

**Ba-dump. **

Gently pulling open the door to not make a noise, Natsuki pushed her hair out of her eyes as she tip toed out of her room. Hearing someone in the kitchen. the raven haired woman raised the bat above her head.

**Ba-dump.**

"AAAHHHHHH-"

"Natsuki, what are you doing?" It took a moment for the fact she was standing in front of her room mate, hardly wearing anything, to settle in.

"M-m-m-m-Mai!" Said girl sighed, than reached up and took the bat from her room mate's hands, not before hitting her in the head with her own weapon.  
"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Instead of receiving an answer, she was once again hit in the head making her whine and pout like a puppy. Mai sighed once again, before tossing the bat aside and pointing to the small table. "I made some toast and eggs, but I have to head out for work so clean up afterwards will you?" Natsuki nodded as she picked up her weapon of choice. "Will do Mai. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Put some clothes on, our neighbors are enjoying the show." Mai grabbed her purse and left before she could be caught in the cross fire of the furious pup. "Oh gosh..." Hearing the shouts coming from her small house, Mai shook her head.

"Serves you perverted bastards right!" Natsuki growled at the now bloodied neighbor boys. She had leaped out of the window at the boys whom had been not so discrete in staring at her toned body. Climbing back in through the window, Natsuki slammed it shut than stormed back into her room. Slipping on a pair of black dress pants, a white tank top, and a navy blue blazer, she stuffed her pockets with her keys and phone. It wasn't something she used a great deal, but Mai had demanded she carry it in case of emergency. Making sure to tuck her wallet in her blazer pocket, Natsuki made her way out to the kitchen. Knowing she had wasted so much time on teaching the perverts next door a lesson, Natsuki threw out the cold eggs and smeared mayo onto the toast. Licking her lips, she eagerly ate the mayo drenched toast.

After taking care of her bathroom needs, Natsuki did one last look through the house to make sure the windows were shut, lights off, and nothing was out of place.  
"Freaking Mai, always opening the windows. Is she trying to get us robbed?!" Grumbling under her breath, Natsuki locked up the house than walked over to her bike. It wasn't a crotch rocket as she had always wanted (her job wasn't high pay) but it got her from home to school. It was a 2010 Victory Hammer, flat black paint job with the custom red "V" for Victory on the side. Straddling the bike, Natsuki started it up with a small smile touching her lips. This was the high light of her day, heck, of her life. Feeling the purr of the engine underneath her, the excitement never got old. Tucking the kick stand up, Natsuki took off with a sharp turn to the right. It was the same thing every day, she'd wake up to either Mai kicking her out of bed or something strange happening, get ready for school, than jump on her bike and off to school it was. She couldn't complain though, her life wasn't difficult. Her only bills were at half the price since moving in with Mai, meaning she could take less hours at work and more time to study.

Natsuki grinned as she turned onto the high way. Even if the speed limit was set, no one followed it. She could always cut loose once she hit the high way, and it was well worth it. Her grin grew into a toothy smile as she picked up speed, flying by cars and other bikers. Her motorcycle may not come fast straight from the factory, but that doesn't mean she didn't tweak with it.

It didn't take long for her to reach Fuuka Military Academy. It wasn't a huge school, but it wasn't small either. Parking in her spot under the shade of a tree, Natsuki locked up her bike than walked to her first class.

(MaiHime)(MaiHime)

"Kiyohime-sama, should we let him go?" A sly voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had filled the warehouse. Laying on the floor was a man bloodied and broken, his whimpers of pain serving as entertainment to the women around him. The person known as Kiyohime walked around the man, almost like a beast circling its prey. Delivering a kick to the man's stomach, Kiyohime leaned down and grabbed him by his hair.

"What's wrong, little boy? Ara, leaking information isn't going so well for you, now is it?" Snickering filled the room, a glare from crimson colored eyes silenced them.  
When she didn't get an answer, she slammed the man's head back into the floor.

"Get him out of my sight. Three days to leave town, take any longer than that, and your life will be mine. Understood?" He nodded weakly.

"Kiyohime-sama! Got something I think you'll like!" A with black hair in two braids skipped up to the fierce leader with a laptop.  
"Ara, what could it be? I have a busy day, please do not waste my time." A smile broke out on the cat like girl's face.  
"Look!" Kiyohime pressed the play button, her eyebrows raising. "What is this about?"

"Listen!" The sound was turned up, filling the air with the sounds of a motorcycle.  
"That can't be right. That's only a Victory Hammer, they can't get up to that speed without serious work."

"Yeah, but get this Shizuru," the woman glared at the red head as she walked up to her, "we've been keeping a eye on that girl. The custom work on that bike isn't something you normally come across. She messes with that bike about every night when she gets home. She could be useful."

Shizuru let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't the first time Nao and Mikoto had took in upon themselves to look for new members to bring in ever since the "traitor" had killed three of their members.

"Ara, she is a cutie. What do we know about her?" Mikoto pulled up another screen on the computer.

"Kuga Natsuki, age 21, born in Norfield Germany. Moved to America at the age of 13 after her father's sudden disappearance, no next of kin. Adopted by a two star general of the United States Army who died two years later. Weird, she moved to Fuuka three years ago under a scholar ship from some big name gun company. Chick must be great with her hands."

"Ara, I would surely hope so. Nao, lets pay Nat-su-kii a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

**I, Kaze, do not own MaiHime!**

**)(Maihime)(**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Natsuki fell to her knees with a groan, than proceeded to punch the locker in front of her. Why, you might ask? She had just been laid off. "Fuck! Now I have to get a new job!" She growled under her breath as she tore off her old, worn uniform. They could've at LEAST told her they were going to lay her off before she had worked a six hour shift! There was no way she was going to let them get a free service from her, she's raise Hell if she doesn't get a pay check within a week.

Stuffing her duffle bag with her personal belongs, Natsuki cussed under breath enough to make a sailor blush. Do to the small company she worked for being bought out by another, and much larger company, they had laid off over twenty people. It was ridiculous, as if the job market wasn't bad enough already!

The raven haired beauty let out a long sigh and rested her head against her now closed locker. Sure, she could try getting a job on campus, but they didn't pay all that well. Even with Mai covering half the rent on their shared home, there was still other bills, not to mention the gas needed for her bike.

"Shit. How am I suppose to tell Mai!? She'll kick me out!" The emerald eyed biker stomped childishly out to her bike. _I could always go back to... No. There's no way I'm ever doing that again._ Shaking her head, as if it'd rid of her previous thoughts, Natsuki mounted her bike and sighed. Probably for the tenth time in the past hour.

She perked up when she heard the sound of motorcycles approaching her.  
A small VTX (due to only working with Victory and Honda, she couldn't place her tongue on the name of the bike's model) and a Honda Rebel all decked out.  
They slowed down and parked next to her, both seeming to be woman. Than again, it wasn't that difficult to tell with the leather hugging their every curve. She had to stop herself from staring, the last thing she needed right now was some biker guy getting told by his girl that she had been stared at my Natsuki. Just the thought of it made her shiver.

"Ara, someone seems a tad bit upset. What has caused such a beauty to have such a frown on those sweet lips?" Shizuru smirked widely when she saw the raven haired woman's cheeks turn bright red. She pulled off her full face helmet and undid her bun, letting the wind catch her honey colored hair.

"Who are you?" Nao watched her boss at work, it was rare that Shizuru came out herself to spot out possible recruits, than again, ever since a certain someone betrayed them, she may have needed a distraction.

"Please, call me Shizuru." Natsuki stared at the woman uneasily. Her heart was thumping in her chest, her mind screaming at her to run. The woman didn't offer her last name, that had to mean trouble. _Don't push your luck lady. I am SO not in the mood for it._

"And your last name?" Shizuru tilted her head a bit. Most of the time, people didn't ask. Only Nao and three others had ever asked for her last name when she hadn't offered it. The air grew tense, making Nao shift from foot to foot.

**)(MaiHime)(**

"Why isn't Natsuki home yet?" Mai gently stirred the ramen as she watched the news, she was pretty sure that the news was the only people who said 'Good evening' than tells you every reason why it's not. Nothing major had be on yet that night, so she guessed that was a good sign for her small town. Mai had always enjoyed this small town, she had grown up here and loved being able to pass by the park to recall all her childhood memories. The busty cook shook her head, a small smile cracking her lips.

"I'm home!" Mai hummed in response and her roommate walked through their front door, a frown tight on the girl's lips. Mai knew this look ALL to well. It was a 'I'm in deep thought and going to ignore all the world so don't bother me.' look. Turning back to the T.V., the red head hummed a catchy tune she had heard earlier that day.

Natsuki went straight to her room, kicking off her shoes and collapsing on her bed. The words Shizuru had said to her were running through her head at a 100 miles and hour. _Let me make you an offer._

_Do I really want to risk getting involved with such a group again? _

**With the blood stained on your hands? Will you dip your hands in blood again, biker** **tinker?**  
_Shut up! It wasn't my fault he couldn't control_ it!  
**But was it really? Don't forget the sounds of that night, the blood curling screams, metal crashing into pavement, the sights of the night, blood staining the ground, the mangled bodies.  
**_I said shut up! Leave me alone! You're not real!_ **Aren't I though? I am you after all, are you not real?**

Natsuki laid on her side as she curled up into a ball. _It's just the PTSD, don't listen to it. _She took deep breaths through her nose and out of her mouth, something she had learned in her Physiology class. Deep breaths help release chemicals in the brain that relaxes it in small doses, but she was willing to do just about anything to get that voice out of her head, those images away from her eyes.

She came to Japan to escape her past, this was her fresh start. Natsuki lazily pulled her clothes off, all motivation having left her. This was her only chance to have a decent enough paying job that worked around her school hours, even IF it was with a bike game. _Just what am I thinking? This is suppose to be a new start for me. Not for me to fall right to what I had done in America. Dad, what should I do? _

Natuski sighed in frustration and pulled at her hair. It wasn't fair, why did life have to be so cruel to her?

**)(MaiHime)(**

"So, do you think she'll take us up on our offer?" Shizuru shrugged, something that seriously managed to always piss off Nao. It was one of Shizuru's favorite ways to answer someone. "Will you be serious and answer the question already?" Nao jumped when someone grabbed her from behind. "Mou, Nao shouldn't be so mean to Shiz-sama!"

"Mikoto you ass! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on people?!"

The red eyed beauty smiled as she watched the two girls playfully fight, it wasn't often they got to act their age.

**)(Maihime)(**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with work and school, nothing new... ANYWAYS, R&R! I hope you all are doing well and have a good weekend!**


End file.
